El Deber o El Corazón
by aseret-1987
Summary: Una enorme Pasión y Deseo serán los indicios que llevaran a Eriol y a Tomoyo a vivir un romance tormentoso y arrebatador, pero también sus deseos de encontrar el amor los llevara a enfrentarse para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos...


*******_**Sakura Card Captor**_** no me pertenece y sus personajes son propiedad de ****CLAMP*********

**Pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría como algunos personajes ajenos al anime, que vienen a re-contribuir en esta historia…**

* * *

***El Deber o El Corazón***

* * *

**Summary****: **Una enorme Pasión y Deseo serán los indicios que llevaran a Eriol y a Tomoyo a vivir un romance tormentoso y arrebatador, pero también sus deseos de encontrar el amor los llevara a enfrentarse para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

**Ambientación de la Historia****:**

En muchos relatos antiguos de donde se describen tiempos y lugares fantásticos, gobernados por hombres con armadura y espadas, castillos enormes regidos por reyes y reinas. El tiempo donde la guerra era clave para enriquecer a un reino con nuevas tierras, la jerarquía del hombre era la única ley de la vida, donde la mujer era doblegada en su derecho a ser y ser escuchada, solo para callar y obedecer. La lucha entre la que se quiere y lo que es el deber, es una batalla interminable en la vida de una persona, pero en esos tiempos antiguos la vida de la mujer era doblegada y dirigida por el varón; el hombre o padre era el único que dirigía la vida y el destino de una mujer; madre, esposa o hija debían respeto y obediencia hacia el principal hombre de su familia. Tiempos en donde el amor es un efímero sentimiento, es solo valorado como la unión de dos personas para llevar paz, prosperidad y hermandad entre dos reinos. Donde los sentimientos no son necesarios, solo el deber hacia tu pueblo, el deber que conlleva tu nacimiento, ya seas un hombre o una mujer con un linaje como ser heredero o heredera de un reino. Tu deber es sacrificar tu vida, tu juventud, tus sueños y tus sentimientos para el bienestar de tu reino y la gente en el, es lo único que importa.

Pero esto será diferente para Eriol y Tomoyo, dos personas que nacieron en dicho tiempo donde la supervivencia de un liderazgo en sus familias era su herencia, herencia que es el fruto de su propio destino y el control de sus existencias. Algo que los dos querrán evitar a toda costa, sin importarles nada, pero el mismo destino jugara con sus vidas uniéndolos por juegos del mismo, que los llevara a vivir el más profundo y apasionado amor que ellos jamás imaginaran llegar a sentir en sus vidas.

**Prologo:**

En un remoto lugar donde se extendían millares y millares de extensos bosques y praderas; naturaleza bruta donde ni siquiera el hombre la ha profanado, era lo que se dejaba ver en un extenso territorio; bosques llenos de árboles centenarios, verdes y frondosos; lagos puros y cristalinos; extensas praderas llenas de flores silvestres y pastos verdes entre colinas y colinas, que se dibujaban a las faldas de una inmensa y extensa cadena de montanas que eran cubiertas de blanca nieve. Esa cadena de montanas dividían dos reinos que aun siendo vecinos no mantenían buenas ni malas relaciones, digamos que solo de cierta forma se ignoraban, pero gracias a la gran extensión de tierras que había entre los dos reinos ninguno se tenía que preocupar o interesar en lo que pase en uno o en el otro reino.

Estos dos antiguos reinos se localizaban uno al norte y el otro al sur del viejo continente, en aquellos tiempos antiguos no era importante donde se localizaba un reino o de donde era que pertenecía, solo el saber que tierras le eran de su propiedad y cuáles eran los límites de un territorio con otro era lo necesario.

Tanto la familia Daidouji y la familia Hiiragizawa eran dos familias de alcurnia, líderes de importantes reinos que amaban y protegían con mucho celo, velando por el bienestar de cada persona en ellos, dos familias muy apegadas a tradición y deberes, los cuales eran seguidos o enseñados a sus herederos o miembros cercanos a la familia. Todo para mantener el deber y ganarse el respeto de la gente que estaba bajo tu gobernación.

Pero Tomoyo y Eriol serán capases de seguir el deber y los dictámenes en sus familias, solo por el hecho que son los herederos en ellas, en lo cual ellos saben muy bien cuál es el riesgo, perder tu libertad y sus sentimientos, escoger entre el deber o el corazón, será una decisión muy difícil para dos corazones muy apasionados.

**Personajes:**

_**Tomoyo Daidouji:**_ Es una hermosa joven de 19 años, tiene cabello largo y ondulado de color negro intenso hasta la cintura, su piel clara se asemeja al marfil, es poseedora de un par de pupilas de un color exótico, color amatista. Ella es una chica alegre, amable, de buen corazón, es muy observadora e inteligente; pero también es una joven de un fuerte carácter no se deja doblegar fácilmente y siempre trata de seguir lo que le dicta su corazón solo para encontrar su propia felicidad. Una joven heredera de un reino, el mismo que no podrá heredar, porque en su familia solo los hombres nacen con ese derecho de llevar el control de la corona. Su padre le demandara que se case lo antes posible, él deseara que ella le dé un nieto varón para sea su sucesor.

_**Souta Daidouji:**_ Es el padre de Tomoyo, es un hombre de alrededor de los 40 años, es alto y muy guapo, tiene el cabello negro y corto tan negro como la misma noche, sus ojos son de color azul claro, su piel es un poco más obscura que la de su hija. Es un hombre tranquilo y alegre, es bastante juicioso, está muy apegado a la tradición de la familia y hacia los deberes de cada uno.

_**Sonomi Daidouji:**_ Es la madre de Tomoyo, es una mujer muy hermosa, tienen cabello largo y lacio de color castaño-violeta hasta la cintura, su piel es del mismo color que el de su hija, sus ojos son de color amatista. Es una mujer amble, inteligente y de un fuerte carácter (el mismo que fue heredado a su hija) ella está siempre al pendiente de Tomoyo porque es la luz de sus ojos.

_**Sakura Kinomoto:**_ Es la prima de Tomoyo por parte de su madre, ya que _**Nadeshiko**_ y Sonomi son hermanas. Tiene un hermano mayor llamado _**Touya**_ y su padre es _**Fujitaka Kinomoto**_. Ella es un poco menor que Tomoyo por algunos meses. Es una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña y lacia que le llega tres cuartos de su espalda, dueña de unos impresionantes ojos color verde, como dos vivas piedras de jade, su piel es de un color durazno. Es una chica muy inocente, de muy buenos sentimientos y de corazón justo, creció muy apegada a Tomoyo formando un lazo de hermanas, es cómplice en todo con su prima, siempre trata de ayudar a "Tommy" como le dice de cariño, las dos se encargan de ahuyentar a todo pretendiente puesto por si tío Souta, porque desde que su prima hubiera cumplido sus 15 años su tío se encargo de buscar algún marido para Tomoyo.

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa:**_ Es un joven muy atractivo de 24 años, tiene cabello corto y lacio de color azul-obscuro, su piel es clara y tiene ojos azules de color bastante profundo. Es un hombre bastante serio pero amable, es muy inteligente y muy culto, su manera de hablar siempre es muy correcta y trata a todos con respeto, pero en realidad, oculta una personalidad traviesa y bromista, tanto que tiene mucha suerte con las mujeres. Eriol rehúye de su deber, su padre desea con todas sus fuerzas que se case y tome su lugar como sucesor al trono, pero él prefiere llevar su vida con bastante calma.

_**Emerick Hiiragizawa:**_ Es el padre de Eriol, es un hombre de más de 45 años, es la viva imagen de su hijo pero con algunos años más, tiene el mismo porte de autoridad y mismas facciones, simplemente dos gotas de agua, lo único que los podría diferenciar seria sus personalidades, él es alguien muy serio de carácter bastante fuerte y con un temperamento fácilmente perturbable, pero aun así es un buen esposo, padre y líder en su reino.

_**Antonette Hiiragizawa:**_ es la madre de Eriol, es una hermosísima mujer, viéndola a simple vista no podría ser la madre de este, pero cuando sonríe es cuando se nota el gran parecido de ella con él. Su cabellera es rubia y ondulada hasta más debajo de su cintura, es dueña de unos bellos ojos color aqua. Es una persona muy amable, dulce y paciente casi tiene la personalidad de un ángel.

_**Syaoran Li:**_ Es el mejor amigo de Eriol se podría decirse que son casi como hermanos, solo por el hecho de haber crecido juntos, ya que los padres de Syaoran murieron cuando el apenas era un niño, siendo así, fue tomado bajo la tutela de los padres de Eriol. Él es un par años menor que Eriol y una así parece ser más maduro que él, es un chico muy guapo de cabellera castaña oscura y lacia, tiene unos bellos ojos color cafés-claros, es poseedor de una sensual tez trigueña. Un chico bastante serio y muy reservado, casi nunca sonríe solo cuando anda en alguna juerga con su hermano de parranda, Eriol, pero aun así es muy responsable en todo lo que hace.

* * *

**Nota de Autora…**

Hola a Todos:

Bueno antes que nada, quisiera explicar este es solo una pequeña reseña de mi nueva historia, donde hablo un poco de ambientación, algo del prologo y la descripción de personajes, que creo serán los únicos que tendrán un rol importante en esta nueva locura mía. Que ya han de notar es sobre Sakura Card Captor.

La verdad que ya tenía algún tiempo o mejor dicho, tenía la inquietud de escribir algo sobre que hable de los tiempos medievales. Ya tenía los personajes ficticios en mi cabeza pero quise hacerla con la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo, algo que me encanta porque he tenido la oportunidad de leer algunas historias sobre ellos. Que he de confesar me han dejado con una gran necesidad de escribir algo sobre ellos, y pues teniendo este melodrama en mi cabeza por qué no sacarlo a relucir en esta página…

Bueno también quisiera decir no voy hace esperar mucho para el primer capítulo, ya que este está listo, solo quiera saber que la historia en si le es de interés a algunas personas. Pues me gustaría saber que les parece, sus puntos de vista, criticas, opiniones y su apoyo para subir el capitulo…

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se tomaron para leer esta síntesis de mi historia y la nota de autora, muchas gracias y pues espero sus reviews con sus criticas y peticiones… Hasta luego…

Atte: aseret-198

…Review?

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
